With the increasing usage of group messaging apps, it can be increasingly difficult for users to understand the person to which other users are referring. In a real-time conversation with ten users, during which any number of conversations could be taking place, users without full contextual understanding of the overall conversation can easily become confused. If these users are far enough removed from the initial segment of the conversation, it might be impossible for such users to understand which users are being referred to when personal pronouns are used in the conversation.